How To Train Your Dragon Karaoke
by Badger 2700
Summary: The teens decide to sing karaoke. Gobber is the host. Please review. Enjoy!
1. Hiccup

How To Train Your Dragon Karaoke

"Hello, I'm your host tonight for this epic karaoke night. Up first we have Hiccup." said Gobber.

"Thank you, I'll be singing Girl Almighty by One Direction." said Hiccup

Hiccup: Her light is as loud as as many ambulances

As it takes to save a savior oh

She floats through the room on a big balloon

Some say, "She's such a fake"

That her love is made up

No, no, no, no

Let's have another toast to the girl almighty

Let's pray we stay young, stay made of lightning

Am I the only, only believer?

There's something happening here

There's something happening here

The only, only believer

There's something happening here

I hope you feel what I'm feeling too

I'd get down, I'd get down ,I'd get down on my knees for you

I'd get down, I'd get down, I'd get down on my knees

I'd get down on my knees for you


	2. Astrid

"Thanks, Hiccup that was something. Up next we have Astrid." said Gobber

"Thanks, I'll be singing Finally Me by Laura Marano." said Astrid

Astrid: I've never felt this before

I'm not afraid anymore

Been writing words on a page

Cause I got so much to say

And now I'm taking the stage

Woah

I'm getting ready to fly

I know it's my time to shine

Don't care if I'll make mistakes

I'll do whatever it takes

Cause I got so much to say

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see

I, I , I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me


	3. Fishlegs

"Thanks Astrid. Now we have Fishlegs." said Gobber.

" I'll be singing You've Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman." said Fishlegs

Fishlegs: You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed

You just remember what your old pal said

Boy you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You got troubles and I got em too

There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you

We stick together, we can see it through

Cause you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be a little smarter than I am

Bigger and stronger too

Maybe

But none of them

Will ever love you the way I do

It's me and you boy

And as the years go by

Our friendship will never die

You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me


	4. Snotlout

"Thank you Fishlegs. Snotlout is next." said Gobber

"I'll be singing Got it Too by Ross Lynch." said Snotlout.

Snotlout: Through the door

Here's the score

Never seen her here before

Run her fingers through her hair

And I just can't help but stare

Behind those shades

Hard to see

Tell me what it's gonna be

Set myself up

Count to three

Hey now what's come over me

Whatever it is I got it

Don't know what to call it

There's no way to hide it

Do you got it 2

Whatever it is I got it

Don't know what to call it

There's no way around it

Do you got it 2


	5. Ruffnut

"Snotlout, that was good. Ruff or Tuff or whoever you are it's your turn. " said Gobber.

"I'm next and I'll be singing We R Who We R by Kesha." said Ruffnut.

Ruffnut: Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us

Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

And we've got our hot pants on and up

And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club

And no, you don't wanna mess with us

Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexyfied

So let's go

Tonight we're going hard

Just like the world is ours

We're tearin it apart

You know we're superstars, we are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb

Our bodies go numb

We'll be forever young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are


	6. Tuffnut

" Nice job Ruffnout, now it's your brother's turn." said Gobber.

"I'll be singing Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects." said Tuffnut

Tuffnut: I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bd that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell


	7. Hiccstrid are stars

"Now we're moving on to the duets. Hiccup and AStrid you guys are up first." said Gobber.

"Thank you we'll be singing We Are Stars by Virginia to Vegas." said Hiccup.

Hiccup: Everything is so small when

You're on top of the world

It's hard to understand

What;s still yet to unfold

Pretending to be who you're not

Is a waste of what you got

Hiccup and Astrid: Keep dreaming

Keep dreaming

Keep dreaming

Keep on keep beleiving

Astrid: We are the kings and queens

Of hearts that break

We may fall in between the cracks

Living life like it's just

A game of black jack

I don't know hhow but we always

Find our way back

Looking back when I was just a

Little girl with the big dreams

Living in a lonely world

It seeems life is impossible so

Beleivve that you're unstoppable

Hiccup and Astrid: We are stars and we

Are open hearted

We are lovers

We are into lovin

We are stars and we

Are open hearted

We are lovers

We are built for lovin


	8. Things are Looking Up

" Hiccup and Fishlegs it's your turn." said Gobber

"We'll be singing Things Are Looking Up by R5." said Fishlegs

Fishlegs: You were a business I was a

Start up, you were like high

Speed ,I was under look I

Needed caffeine, you were a

Starbucks,

A Starbucks

Hiccup: You were a record, I was a

Remix, you were the sunshine

I was a rain check,you

Needed time but you were

My Rolex

My Rolex

Fishlegs: I couldn't get it right, til

You opened up my eyes, you turn

My whole world upside

Down

Fishlegs and Hiccup: Things are looking up

Things are looking up

I couldn't find a star in the sky, but now that I

Found us.

Things are looking up

Even when I'm down

Had about enough

Looking at the ground

I couldn't find a star in the sky, but now that I

Found us

Things are looking up


	9. Like Me

"Hiccup and Snotlout get up here." said Gobber

"We'll be singing Like Me by the Teen Beach Movie cast." said Hiccup

Hiccup and Snotlout: When you meet a girl you like

You should take my advice

Snotlout: Girls like boys like me

Take the lead,

She likes it when you're in control

Hiccup: Let em breathe

Chill out and go with the flow

Snotlout: Make all the plans

Hiccup: Don't be impolite

Hiccup and Snotlout: I know what girls, know what girls

Yeah,I know what girls like


	10. Celebrity skin

"Next we have Hiccup and Ruffnut." said Gobber

"We'll be singing Celebrity Skin by the cast of Glee." said Ruffnut.

Ruffnut: Oh make me over

I'm all I wanna be

A walking study

In Demonology

Hey, so glad you could make it

Yeah, now you've really made it

Hey, so glad you can make it now

Hiccup: Oh look at my face

My name is might have been

Hiccup and Ruffnut: My name is never was

Hiccup: My name's forgotten

Ruffnut and Hiccup: Hey, so glad you could make it

Yeah, now you've really made it

Hey, there's only us left now


	11. That Power

" Hiccup and Tuffnut it's your turn." said Gobber.

"Thank you, we'll be singing That Power by Will i am." said Hiccup

Hiccup: And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive

I'm alive

And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly

And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

And I'm loving every second, minute,

hour, bigger, better, stronger, power

Tuffnut: I got that power

I got that power

I got that power

Hiccup and Tuffnut: Power power power

Tuffnut: They call me will a

Stay so cool, I'm chili

I done made that maley

On my way to that valet

Used to have a ticket thing,

But now I got that bigger bank

Who cares what the haters state

They hate on me cause we doing what they can't

I stay on that hussle

I flex that loose to muscle

Hate to bust your bubble

I'm on that other level

Imma take it higher and high and high and higher

I stay and buy attire

Keep burning like that fire


	12. Cloud 9

"Astrid, Fishlegs it's your turn." said Gobber

"Thank you, we'll be singing Cloud 9 by Luke Benward." said Astrid

Fishlegs: Waking up, ready for some action

Strapping in, ready for the ride

Going big now that I can take it

All the way to cloud 9

Astrid: Dropping in, wanna feel the rush now

Sun is out, the wind is in my hair

Nothing else could be quite as awesome

AS when I'm soaring through the air

Astrid and Fishlegs: So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow

We're ready now to touch the sky

This must be how it feels to fly

I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!

This must be how it feels to fly

I'm on cloud 9

Fishlegs: Don't give up, keep on taking chances

Put in time, till you get it right

Winding up, swinging for the fences

Won't go down without a fight

Astrid: Going hard, push it to the limit

To the edge, go to the extreme

There's no doubt that I'm gonna win it

Never giving up the dream

Astrid and Fishlegs: So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow

We're ready now to touch the sky

This must be how it feels to fly

I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!

This must be how it feels to fly

I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!

This must be how it feels to fly

I'm on cloud 9


	13. Mashup

"Now it's time to hear from Astrid and Snotlout." said Gobber

"We'll be singing the Glee Club Mashup by the cast of Austin and Ally." said Snotlout

Astrid: There's no way I can make it without ya

Do it without ya

Be here without ya

Snotlout: It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

Snotlout and Astrid: I own this dream

Cause I got you with me

Snotlout: Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can ya, can ya feel

Snotlout and Astrid: Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it

Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel itt

Feel it, feel it

Astrid: Woah

That's what I'm gonna ger

Woah

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeah, cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the Internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

Snotlout: Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson girl

It's just an illusion

Astrid: I got that rock n' roll

Yeah, yeah

I'll make you lose control

Yeah, yeah

C'mon and dance to my flow

Yeah, yeah

Cause I got

What I got

Don't you know

I got that rock n' roll

Snotlout: I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see

I'm finally me

And I've never felt so fre

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Snotlout and Astrid: Ay ay ay ay ay

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song

It's not a love song

Snotlout: Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart


	14. Take A Hint

"Astrid, Ruffnut why don't you show us what you got?" said Gobber.

"Challenge accepted Gobber, we'll be singing Take a Hint by the cast of Victorious." said Ruffnut

Astrid: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see em coming, from the left or from the right

Ruffnut: I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the

Astrid: Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

Ruffnut: You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not

Astrid: You had me at "Hello", then you opened up you mouth

Astrid and Ruffnut: And that is when it started going south

Oh

Get your hands off my hips, fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my

Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't bu;y me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La la la

Take a hint, take a hint

La la la


	15. Tear it Down

"Astrid and Tuffnut, it's your turn." said Gobber.

"WE'll be singing Tear it Down by the cast of Camp Rock." said AStrid.

Tuffnut: I was ready for this

Since I was crawling

Put my name on the list

You won't be gambling

Not gonna leave

With just this

We'e gonna take everything

Astrid: Confidence

Compliments

Bet you see

It's evident

Tuffnut: Catch me if you can

I'm like a bandit

I can float on my feet

You can't stand it

I don't just dance in a group

I command it

Astrid: We give you more than you want

Than you can handle

When we're out on the florr

We'll take over the ball

Stealing the showw

We're gonna leave you in awe

When we're coming up

When we're coming up

We gonna tear it down

Tuffnut and Astrid: You can't stop us now

You can't shut us down

You can't top the sound

Better get ready now

We gonna tear it down

The looks we got em

The moves we got em

The style we got it

WE gonna tear it down

The love we got it

The crowd we own it

Tonight we run it

We gonna tear it down


	16. Loser like Me

" Fishlegs, Snotlout your up." said Gobber.

"Hi, we're gonna be singing Loser Like Me by the cast of Glee." said Fishlegs.

Snotlout:Yeah you may think that I'm a zero

But, hey, everyone you wanna be

Probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freak show

But, hey, give me just a little time

I bet you're gonna change your mind

Fishlegs: All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

Cause I know one day you'll be screamin my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

Fishlegs and Snotlout: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me


	17. I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

" Ruffnut, Fishlegs it's time." said Gobber

"We'll be singing I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by the cast of High School Musical." said Ruffnut

Fishlegs: Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh

Ya never see it comin suddenly it's real

Ruffnut: Oh, never even crossed my mind, no

That I would ever end up here tonight

Fishlegs and Ruffnut: All things change

When you don't expect them to

No one knows

What the future's gonna do

I never even noticed

That you've been there all along

I can't take my eyes off of you

I know you feel the same way too, yeah

I can't take me eyes off of you

All it took was one look

For a dream come true


	18. We are Young

"Oh Fishlegs, Tuffnut, show us your talent." said Gobber

"We'll be singing We Are Young by Fun." said Fishlegs

Fishlegs: Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State

My lover she's waiting for me just across the ball

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and

Tuffnut: I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

The holes in my apologies, you know

I'm trying hard to take it back

Fishlegs: So if by the time the bar closes

Fishlegs and Tuffnut: And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter that the sun

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We ca burner brighter than the sun


	19. Shades

"Snotlout, Tuffnut it's your time." said Gobber

"Hi, we'll be singing Shades by Sterling Knight." said Snotlout.

Snotlout and Tuffnut: No you can't see me

No you can't be me

Yeah, I'm on my game

That's right I'm in my shades

See the camera's flashing

In the party and it's time for action

You're the main attraction

Hey, in my shades

Snotlout: Pull up in the spot, looking hot, everybody knows

Don't got no stress, my haircuts fresh

Looking fly in my fancy clothes

Yeahm they want to take my picture

Watch out those lights will get ua

And they're calling your name

That's when I put on my frames.

Tuffnut: I tell them watch me now

Little Mama how you like me now

Get on the dance floor

We can work it out

And bring thes whole place down

Better stand up hands up

Boy and my stance like yeah what

So get on the floor, show what you came here for

Snotlout and Tuffnut: No you can't see me

No you can't be me

Yeah, I'm on my game

That's right I'm in my shades

See the camera's flashing

In the party and it's time for action

You're the main attraction

Hey, in my shades


	20. Magic

"Ruffnut, Snotlout you better be ready because it's time." said Gobber.

"Thank you. We'll be singing Magik 2.0 by Becky G." said Ruffnut.

Ruffnut: Hi, my name is Becky and I approve this message

Snotlout: Get it Becky!

Ruffnut: Abracadabra

Call me the mind master

I cast a spell on every beat

The rabbits out the hat, huh?

Every show's a new surprise

I leave them mesmorized

Got all the fellas hypnotized

By all my magic lines

I'm a magician

Yes si soy un mago

Si quieras ver mi magia

No mas me dices cuando

Soon you'll start to beleive

Open up your eyes and see

It's Austin Mahone and Becky G

Snotlout: I got the magic in me

Every time I touch that track, it turns into gold

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me

When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me

Now everybody wants a blast of

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Magic, magic, magic

Ahoooh

I got the magic in me


	21. Anything You Can Do

"Now for our final duet we have Ruffnut and Tuffnut." said Gobber.

"We'll be singing Anything You Can Do by Dionne Warwick." said Tuffnut

Ruffnut: Anything you can do, I can do better

I can do anything better than you

Tuffnut: No, you can't

Ruffnut: Yes, I can

Tuffnut: No, you can't

Ruffnut: Yes, I can

Tuffnut: No, you can't

Ruffnut: Yes, I can, yes, I can


	22. Light Up the World

"Now our last number of the night is the group song which is Light Up The World by the cast of Glee." said Gobbeer

Astrid and Ruffnut: Hey , you and me

Keep on dancing in the dark

It's been tearing me apart

Never knowing what we are

Hey , you and me

Keep on tryin to play it cool

Now it's time to make a move

And that's what I'm gonna do

Hiccup: Lay it all down

Astrid: Got something to say

Fishlegs: Lay it all down

Ruffnut: Throw your doubt away

Snotlout: Do or die now

Astrid: Step on to the plate

Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Blow the door wide open like

Up, up, and away

All: Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up

Light it up tonight

Hiccup: Hey you and me

Turn it up ten thousand watts

Tell me why we've gotta stop

I just want to let it rock.

Boys: Hey you and me

Fishlegs and Ruffnut: Keep on staring at the road

Like we don't know where to go

Step back, let me take control

Hiccup: Lay it all down

Ruffnut: Got something to say

Tuffnut: Lay it all down

Astrid: Throw your doubt away

Snotlout: Do or die now

Ruffnut: Step on to the plate

Fishlegs and Astrid: Blow the door wide open like

Up, up and away

All: Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up

Light it up tonight

Guys: Hey you

Hey you

Hey you

Hey you you you you you you you you you

Astrid: Lay it all down

Ruffnut: Got something to say

Astrid: Lay it all down

Ruffnut: Throw your doubt away

AStrid: Do or die now

Ruffnut: Step up to the plate

Astrid and Ruffnut: Blow the door wide open like

Up, up, and away

All: Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bite

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up

Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonight

You gotta give up the bark and bit

I know that we got the love alright

Come on and light it up

Light it up tonight


End file.
